


Cronchy sleep

by WashiWashiMonster



Category: RWBY
Genre: ASMR, Blake hears better cuz 4 ears, CRONCH, Cronchy ice, F/F, bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:49:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21803986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WashiWashiMonster/pseuds/WashiWashiMonster
Summary: Blake wakes up to a very, very dumb prank from her girlfriend
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	Cronchy sleep

Blakes ear twitched as a small crunching caught her attention.  
She turned around sleepily, piling a pillow over her ears and burried herself farther under her covers.  
It was night, she wanted to sleep.  
But the crunching just persisted.  
After a solid minute, she sighed in exasperation and opened her eyes, sitting up while swivling her ears around a bit to pinpoint the origin of the weird crunching.  
Meanwhile, she noted that neither Weiss nor Ruby seemed bothered by it and both slept as sound as a rock.  
Lucky.  
The crunching stopped for a moment and in the silence, Blake noticed that she couldnt hear Yangs usual breathing from her bed.  
The crunching started up again and Blake was starting to suspect who the culprint was.  
"Yang."  
She whispered tersly, laying her head against the mattress.  
"Are you seriously eating ice under my bed?!"  
A loud crunch sounded, followed by a barradge of small ones.  
"....no."  
Yangs voice responded from under Blakes bed.  
"What the fuck Yang. Why the fuck."  
A few seconds past as Yang rolled out from under her bed, a wide grin adorning her face.  
"Asmrrrrr"

**Author's Note:**

> I’m a very serious author I promise


End file.
